The Sad Story of Resistance and Temptation
by badevilbeans
Summary: When Amy tries to advance on the Doctor will her heart be broken or will something totally unexpected happen?
1. Can We Love?

**This is in Amys point of view so that is why nothing has happened yet because we don't know what the doctor is thinking...**

The Doctor woke up. His hair for once looked normal. I watched him in the console room when I couldn't sleep. Rory never does anything to make me stay in bed. He is such a wimp. The Doctor began to walk out of him room. I quickly shut off the screen and pretended to sleep in a chair.

"Good Morning Pond. How are you?"

I shot up, pretending that I was shocked to wake up. "Oh hello Doctor."

"Don't do that. We both know that you weren't sleeping."

"But I- I. Oh you got me. So what's new?"

"Oh the usual. Time gaps, cannibal bananas, rainbow farting unicorns."

"Wait what?"

"Rule #1 the doctor lies..."

"Well stop it. It's confusing..."

"And break my own rule... Never!"

"So where are we going today?"

"Some where."

"But where?"

"Some where."

"But where!"

"Some where over the rainbow and beyond the sea."

"I should hit you just for that, doctor."

"Oh but you won't..." He began flipping switches. "I'm bringing Rory back home... He said the light bill needed to be paid."

"Okay... then what." I said hoping for some fun.

"We wait for him to come back." the doctor responded trying to be reasonable.

"What if he's gonna be a while...?"

"We go ahead a day..."

"What if-"

"AMELIA WE ARE NOT LEAVING YOUR HUSBAND TO PAY THE BILLS WHILE WE TRAVEL TO GOD KNOWS WHERE!"

"But I just wanted to do things like they were before..."

"I'm sorry but no."

At that very moment Rory walked into the room.

"Ah, Rory the Roman has awoken..."

"Uh, yeah. Amy, My dad texted me. He broke his ankle. I'm going to stay with him until he feels better. You can keep going just be there when I text you okay?" Rory said awkwardly.

"AWWW. Don't leave me here with this psychopath." I joked. I punched Rory in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I have to go... Doctor take good care of my wife." Rory said still sleepy.

"Um of course. Ah here we are. Rory make sure this is the right time period..." The Doctor said. He seemed slightly upset that I had won.

"Yep. 3 days early actually. This is good..." Rory left and said, "I'll text you."

He closed the Tardis door. The Doctor looked at me and said "You're lucky your husband told me to go off with out him because I would've waited for him."

"Oh shut up."

"I'm going to bring the Tardis to a safe rock... then I will figure out where we are going..."

"Alright..."

I curled up into a ball on the chair and watched the Doctor work. I stared at his arse and smiled. He turned around and said "Okay I don't know where we are going... Beach Planet or to the market...?"

"Uh. Beach planet... Unless there is something else we can do." I stood up.

"Well we can go on safari... Haven't done that in a while." He backed up a little.

I walked towards him and gave him a hug so he would relax... and let his guard down. The moment he hugged me back I kissed him. He pulled away quickly.

"NO! You're married! I'm married! I'm married to your daughter!"

"So. no one has to know."

"It won't be right"

"But Doctor!"

"No!"

I sat back down and said, "Beach planet."

He smiled. He walked over to me and said, "It's not like I haven't thought about it before. I have. It's just you, me, together, like that, It would be wrong."

"I understand." I said. I squirmed being so close to him. He smelled like honey and star dust. I just wished he would let go. At least for a second.


	2. Lets Go

**This chapter is from the point of view of the doctor... about to get interesting**

* * *

I watched as Amy squirmed. I frowned. She was so uncomfortable around me... as if she wanted me to... no. I couldn't. I watched her and before I knew it I was looking at her breasts. I wanted to squeeze them. I wanted to motorboat them. I shock my head. I can't. She's my best friends wife.

"Doctor please..." She started.

"No. As a matter a fact I'm telling your husband..." I said sadly. I needed to get over my lustfulness. I needed to stop being so horny.

"Oh. Okay..." she was very glum looking.

I began to text Rory:

* * *

**_Rory, your wife kissed me._**

_Okay... I don't think that's good._

_**She wants to have sex with me. I told her no.**  
_

___NO! You Can't! SHES my wife! MINE. DONT TOUCH HER INAPPROPRIATELY _

_**I won't Because It's not right**_

_IF YOU TRY TO EVEN FONDEL HER I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU_

_**I won't. I don't even want to. I just wanted to tell you. **_

_oh. I guess you don't want to fuck her... sorry. Eh I shouldn't be too worry you don't have the balls to do it._

___**um i will um text you later rory i have to do some timelord stuff**_

___I'm sorry Doctor, later i guess._

* * *

I looked at Amy. I focused. I smelled the air... it smelled like flowers. Moon glories to be exact. They only bloom when you cry over someone you love. I felt bad.

"Ms. Pond. What do you really want?"

"One chance. One chance to prove that this isn't a bad idea."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

I sat down. I looked at her. Her beautiful body. I felt so bad. I looked at her. I stood up.

"Amy, I will take you up on your offer... but only once. Only this one time." I said doubtfully. I was so nervous.

"Really doctor!" She was so happy.

"Yes." I actually got excited...

She stood up. She kissed me and for once I kissed her back. No regrets. No doubts. Just letting go.

I unbuttoned her top as she did mine. She slid off my suspenders and my bow tie was then undone. I unhooked her bra. We removed each others pants and I carried her to my room. There wasn't a hammock there but a normal human bed. She quickly pulled down my boxers and began to suck my cock. At first she was careful not to choke but then she had it all in her mouth. It felt so good and it had been so long. I came 4 minutes into the swallowed then smiled. I then laid her down and pulled down her panties. I opened her legs and licked the sweet area. I then got to work. She groaned and I knew she felt good. She came 2 minutes later and I looked at her from my little sniper spot.

"Rory never did that..." she trailed off.

I got really close to her and whispered in her ear "I'm not Rory."

Fear and pleasure washed over her. Fear that I might hurt her and pleasure of the pain to soon come. I then teased her with my cock. The moment I stuck it in her she screamed and that was the last we heard about Rory for the rest of the night.


	3. Try Again

**This is in Amys Point of view. Gosh I hope this is going well... Feed back please.**

* * *

You ever do something that feels good the first time but as you get more experienced and try it differently it feels better and better until someone tells you how to do it right? That's how sex with the doctor is. He eases it in and then asks you if you're okay. If you say yes then he lets all hell break loose. It hurts but feels good. It felt so nice. You can come so much and not worry. I loved it. We laid there for hours after sex.

"Doctor, why did you hold back?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He seemed curious.

"Well we both know you were holding back. You took it easy on me. You made it feel good yet I know it could've been better."

"Amelia..."

"And you said we would only go once... so why?"

"Amy, I didn't want to hurt you."

"I want to hurt... I want the pain to shoot up my spine and cause me to scream bloody murder as we come. Please Doctor. Please."

"Once more."

He laid me on my back. He said, "Any injuries that may occur are not my fault or responsibility." He pushed in. This time it was all the way in. I swear I think he touched my spine. Oh it hurt but this is what I wanted. He began to move faster. I cried out a little. He paused. "Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"No, now don't stop until we can both agree on it."

He went so fast and hard. It was in so deep. I felt it, so big. I screamed his name.

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor! Doctor! Doct- Doct- Doc- Doc- DocDocDocDocDocDocDOCDOCDOCD OCDOC! DOCTORRRR!" I came but he didn't stop. He kept going. I looked into his eyes. They were wild. Passionate. Dark. And it didn't change. I felt so good. He felt so good. He felt so good in me. I felt an orgasm coming around. I yelled, "Doctor, I'M COMING!" He said two words, "_manere stabilis._" I suddenly felt better. I still wanted, no needed to come but I couldn't. He came instead. I felt myself being twisted, contorted and I was laying on my stomach.

"Uh, Doctor...?" I was scared, I never went anal before.

"Trust me Amy, I'm the Doctor." He said as he stuck his cock in my arse. I wanted to scream but he said, "_Habeo te. Nolite solliciti,_" and my pain stilled. It was all the way in and i screamed. It wasn't pain. It was pleasure. I smiled. I was being pounded by the Doctor. M y childhood fantasy came true. Time stilled but I knew we were there for at least 5 hours. So many different positions and I wasn't allowed to come once. I was so upset but I knew the Doctor had a reason. Finally, it was like when we started. I was in so much pain about to "come" again and then the doctor said, "_tempus sistenda_." I got upset because the Tardis wouldn't try to translate him. I felt my self drift away until the doctor said three words "_Licet venias. Fruaris_." Suddenly all the come the doctor wouldn't let me release escaped at once. It was the most amazing orgasm ever. I felt like a sponge being wrung out and I loved it. I groaned. My raggedy man just fulfilled my greatest fantasy.


	4. A Trip to the Beach

**Alternating points of view with the line thingy. Keeps switching.**

* * *

I woke up next to my doctor. He was scrolling threw his phone. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. He saw me and hugged me.

"Amy, I have to admit that was spectacular."

I sat up a bit more. I must have looked rather disoriented because he helped me sit. He got right back to his phone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"Your husband. We are arranging a pick up date and time. And he is also buying me Jammie Dodgers. Do you want anything before we go get him?"

"Some apples."

"NO! YOU MAY NOT HAVE ANY APPLES!

"But you don't have to eat them!"

"NO! APPLES ARE BAD! RUBBISH! YOU MAY NOT BRING THE GARBAGE KNOWN AS AN APPLE IN MY TARDIS!"

"FIne. Tell him to bring me my special brush. The one you have here for me is terrible at taming my hair."

"Alright let's go get him."

We went to the control room. I watched as the Doctor quickly put in the coördinates. I heard a knock at the door and then Rory came in. I was disgusted. I was disgusted with him and myself. Why was Rory such a wimp? Why did I cheat on him? My head hurt as I tried to think so many things at once.

"Rory the Roman! How were the bills and how is your father?" asked the doctor happily.

"Both were fine. We don't really use the house enough for there to be a lot of bills and my dad's fine."

"That's good."

I stood up and ran to my husband. I hugged him and said, "Don't ever leave me here alone again. He is absolutely annoying."

"Hehe. You seem to have handled it well."

"Yeah. I guess."

The Doctor then shouted from under the control panel, "I blew a fuse in her panel. Amy we are still going to beach planet... it's the only place they have a shell fuse intermolecular transmitter. Everyone bathing suits, NOW!" He laughed and clapped his hands twice. I ran to my room and slipped into my favorite white one piece. I left my room and saw the Doctor wrestling with Rory. They saw me and stopped. I watched them stare, their mouths hanging. I had no idea I looked that good.

"Can we go?" I asked.

"Um, yes." Said the doctor. I was shocked at how quickly the doctor turned hard. We were laughing all the way out of the Tardis. I loved the way the sun hit my skin on Beach Planet. I ran into the water. Rory stayed on land. The Doctor went to a shop. I watched him. He then brought a box into the Tardis. 10 minutes later he came out and tapped Rory. They talked for a few minutes and then the Doctor came into the water with me. He told me to follow him. We swam very far away from shore. He dove under and didn't come back for about 7 minutes.

_I hope he's okay..._

He resurfaced with a red box. He gave it to me. I opened it and inside was a beautiful scarf.

"Doctor why would you give this to me in the middle of an ocean?" I asked.

"Put it on Amy." he said.

I wrapped it around my neck.

"Now dive Amy." he said.

I swam down. He followed. I went to resurface for more air but he held me down with him. All the air left my body but... I could breathe. I looked at the doctor who tightened the scarf and tied it to my swim suit. He spoke so softly. _Follow me. _He said and I was so overcome with his soothing voice that I followed. We swam into a cave. Inside I saw a door. He opened it. I looked at the beautiful room. Then it hit me... the outside of the cave was too small for the inside... and once again it was bigger on the inside..

Let me step out for a thought. I don't know what the deal is with time lords and things being bigger on the inside but it only surprises me when their space saver technology is applied to something stupid... like a cave... or his pants.

I blushed at the thought of why his pants were bigger on the inside. He looked at me and laid me on the bed. He spoke softly and said " The water will give us a new feel to this experience considering you want the most bang for your buck." I felt my swim suit being ripped. I was shocked but stayed quiet. I closed my eyes and sighed a little... why couldn't we be doing this in the Tardis? He snapped and all the doors shut and locked. He pushed his cock in and I groaned. It felt different. He was right, there was a new feel to things. He rocked his hims and I screamed his name because I had no choice. I heard him say, "back in the Tardis I was speaking Latin which is a root language so it doesn't translate... which goes the same for Gallefreyan." He sped up and slammed into me harder. he held me in place and his grip on my body was so tight it left bruises. I felt my self about to come. He sensed it. "No. Not yet..." He said. His voice was so soft I listened. And I didn't. I felt it all slipping away and I heard the Doctor. Only his lips weren't moving. He said _"Why didn't I let her come. I could've stopped... Then Rory wouldn't be so worried. Why is he screaming in my head. Oh why. Focus Doctor. Wait... why am I focusing... it's Amy god damn it. It will feel good for both of us no matter how distracted I am. Hmmmm. Let me make her remember this." _He sped up more. I saw his face. Calm and collected. I focused with him. I felt my pulse slow and watched his facial expression change. It looked like incomprehensible pleasure. I listened back into his thoughts. _"How was Amy able to do that. It's like she changed how much I can feel everything." _Before I knew it I said, "I focused." His eyes got wide. "How did you... wait did you... and... but." He stopped and focused. We felt each other slipping into a climax. We came at the same time. around the time I heard Rory shout, "WHERE IS AMY AND THE DOCTOR!" He then put my ripped new swim suit bottoms and and sonic-d them. We swam to shore. He saw us. Tired and disoriented.

"Amy... you have been gone for an hour and 46 minutes..." Rory said.

"Well, time travel is tricky and the water has a loose connection..." The Doctor quickly thought up.

"Oh. I see. Can we go? A crab lady keeps asking me if I will fertilizer her..." Rory said stupidly. He's such an idiot.

"Yes." The Doctor said and we ran back to the Tardis. I ran to my favorite spot, the chair where the Doctor said yes.

"Um, Doctor... I still want to swim... can I go to the pool..." I asked...

"Yes but change your swimming suit first." He replied.

"Oh that's too much work... I go later..." I grumbled. I don't like unnecessary work. I watched the Doctor. I slowly fell asleep, the Tardis hum lulling me. I just wanted one more go... one more go.


	5. The Truth

**Well this switches from Amy to Doctor... I took this chapter from .GnR and am giving her all the credit... I DON'T STEAL, (its paraphrased...)**

* * *

I woke up eager to go swimming. Strange thing swimming... so much water and movement almost like you're going to dissolve... but you don't. I'm still getting used to that feeling and when I watched the Wizard of Oz with Amy and Rory, that didn't help me get used to it. I've actually seen some one do that. Her name was Cloridine and she just melted into the water. I never went swimming with people from Chlorine Zone I'm rambling again... sorry. So I went swimming. I was just trying to become used to the whole water thing... the beach with Amy helped but I was still uncomfortable. Then I looked at the over head security camera screen. I saw her... Amy.

She was wearing a red bikini. I can tell she was looking for the swimming pool. She opened and closed doors, discovering new rooms, like the tennis court, and the door that opened to all the supplies in the Tardis. Finally, she opened the door to the swimming pool, with the me, while I was enjoying a nice swim. "Hey Doctor!" Amy said. "How come you never told me about the place of the pool?" I stared at my lovely assistant, my eyes roaming up and down her body. Never before had I seen such a beautiful young woman, not to mention her being ginger.

OH HOW I WISH I WAS GINGER! Oh back to what happened...

She noticed me inspecting her body. A mischievous grin flooded her face. She was going to have some fun. Just as she was about to talk, I came out of the pool. She walked to me and looked at me, up and down. Suddenly, without knowing why, she put her arms around my neck and stared into my eyes, the eyes of the man she truly loved ever since they met. I held her close and stared in her eyes deeply, passionately. Unable to resist, I engaged in a passionate kiss. I carried her to a lounger and sat there, enjoying the kiss that kept on surprising us. Her hands roamed on my back. She finally got them off and started unclasping her bikini top slowly to tease me. I was still kissing her,my hands on the bikini top to pull it off the moment she unclasped it. Finally, I managed to pull it off, and took a second to look at those beautiful, puffy breasts. I then engaged in the kiss again, playing with Amy's left breast. Amy moaned softly. No one was able to make her feel so good, not even Rory. Right now, she didn't even want to hear of Rory, the stupid man who kept us apart. Her hands went down my body, quite unable to stop. She teased me, making me moan and grunt. She couldn't stand it any longer. She pulled my swimsuit off, and started getting out of her bikini bottom, again, very slowly, teasingly. Amy was just lying there, defenseless. I could have her all I wanted. I started kissing her, and positioning to enter in. When I did, Amy screamed in ecstasy. She was mine now. There was no other option. She grabbed me and kissed me. Finally I came inside her, both of us panting. Amy looked into my eyes lovingly. She whispered. "I want to be yours Doctor. Screw Rory! He wasn't right for me." I gazed into the eyes of the woman I loved deeply and truly and found myself nodding. "Amy, I-so do I! That was extraordinary! Something much beyond beautiful! You're the only person I can live this with, oh Amy, you vixen!" I looked at Amy, who was practically screaming in joy. Then they heard footsteps approaching the door. Amy put on her bikini in a record time and pretended she was reading the Time magazine on the coffee table while I jumped into the water. Rory came in, looking very angry. He was holding a CD, and was pointing to the camera on the ceiling.

"DOCTOR! HOW COULD YOU! I LOVE HER! AND AMY! YOU'RE MY WIFE! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT WIMPY ALIEN STRING OF NOTHINGNESS!" He yelled.

"Now Rory, I can explain..." I started as I got out of the swimming pool in a spare pair of swim trunks I keep in the bottom drawer of the pool.

"REALLY! PLEASE DO!"

I saw how upset he was... I needed to do this carefully. I sighed. "That video camera is hooked up to the fantasy matrix... Amy cover your ears..." She did as she was told and I explained to him while climbing the ladder to the video camera shouting, "The fantasy matrix is a system designed by me when I was 304. I liked a girl who didn't like me back and I often thought about having intercourse with her so I made this matrix. It examines each person and shows on video what it would be like for who you want... That was my fantasy most likely... Who came first?" I asked as I removed an actual fantasy matrix that I deactivated when I was 507. I reactivated it and showed it to him. "Would you like to see?"

"Yes. I would actually." said Rory, much more calm then earlier. I motioned for Amy to let go of her ears. I went to my study which was much more professional looking than my room. I hooked up the matrix to my computer and showed him a new fantasy I made up about Amy... I blushed.

"Where is the one I saw?" He asked.

"When you put it on DVD it was erased from the matrix. That is the only remaining copy. Can I have it please... I watch these frequently and delete when I'm done. AND DON'T TELL AMY! IF SHE FINDS OUT I'VE BEEN VIDEO TAPING HER SWIMMING SO MY MATRIX WILL HAVE SOMETHING TO WORK WITH SHE WILL KILL ME!" I explained.

"I understand Doctor. Just one more thing... Do you think I'm an idiot?" Rory said now cross.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was now slightly more uneasy.

"On Earth we do have micro cameras. They are called spy cameras and I set some up. I have you in your room. Twice. and you in the pool... I also have you wanking to a picture of my wife naked." Rory stated calmly. He only said one thing... "I don't like liars and I don't like cheaters so I will have to punish you." That was the last thing I heard before I was punched in the face and out cold


	6. A New Leaf

**I'm falling under a cliche with this one... If you don't like gay stuff skip this chapter...**

* * *

I woke up tied up with my arse in the air. I saw Rory come out of a corner naked.

"Oh good you're awake... let us begin." He said. He sounded cross yet lustful. I tried to tell him to stop but he had a cloth around my mouth, gagging me. "Don't try to fight." He said. "It will only make it worse." He was right behind me. I squirmed.

I have done this before. I mean this isn't anything new but with every new regeneration it feels different. I felt a hard spank and the sting filled me with pleasure. _So that's the kind of person you are Doctor _I thought to myself _Well this is gonna be fun._

I felt another swift spank and groaned. So good. So good. This happened for a half an hour. then I felt my arse cheeks spread. I felt his cock waiting for my guard to go down so he can slip in. I didn't want to wait. I relaxed and he penetrated me.

I have gone anal before, I mean after a thousand years you get bored, but this was new. It was like he was different. He was special. He was god like. I tried to yell but I couldn't speak. It felt so good. Rory thought this was torture, he thought this was cruelty to me, but as a 1107 year old time lord this was as good as sex with Amy. Or role playing with River Song. That one hasn't happened yet but I can tell it will because she said spoilers. He untied me.

"Doctor. Scream my name. I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you plead to it. I want to hear you say 'Rory, oh Rory, you're bigger than me and it hurts so good.' Then I want you to give up on being let go because I want this and you have no choice."

I sighed but it came out like a groan. Then I groaned. "RORY! RORY WILLIAMS! OH GOD RORY! IT HURTS! BUT IT"S SOOO GOOD! DON'T STOP! I BEG OF YOU! I NEED THIS! I NEED THIS PUNISHMENT! THIS PAIN! IT'S ALL I HAVE IN THE END! DON'T STOP!"

He went faster. I felt so good. So so good. Like I was still young and nothing bad ever happened and this was my 3rd lover... like this was the Master. I shook the thoughts of him out of my head. This was Rorys time. I screamed his name once again and heard feet running through out the halls.

"Rory! Rory!" shouted Amy, as she looked for her husband. "RORY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE POOR DOCTOR! RORY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" The door knob turned. Amy walked in, she had a cut over her eyebrow. She saw us and backed away. Rory pulled out and I groaned. He let my arse lower. "Rory... you raped the Doctor..." He walked towards her and said, "I'm sorry. But I wanted it for so long. Since you started talking about him. Please forgive me." Amy walked to the bed and untied me. She removed my gag cloth and kissed me. "Doctor. I'm sorry but I have to go. Rory thinks it's best if we leave and I'm not fighting him again. We are at home, River flew the Tardis. Maybe when we are a little more mature and can control ourselves better we'll come back. I love you." She kissed me and a tear rolled dow my face. I looked at her. She was crying more than I'd ever seen her cry. I hugged her and whispered, "I love you too." I gave her a necklace that was on my dresser. "Here, if you ever need me, press the large blue button inside... I will come." She hugged me and said "Thank you. I will come back. I promise. I waited long enough to make you wait." Rory was now dressed and they walked back outside. "Bye." They said in unison as River flew the Tardis away.

I looked at River.

"Hello Sweetie." River said, "I heard you shagged my mother."

"I heard you flew my Tardis."I replied.

"Oh well, I guess we are even except for the fact that you pleasured my father. We will have to even that out." She said slyly.

"Hmmm, what do you propose?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Spoilers." She said, smiling as she removed my bowtie.


End file.
